Waitin' On A Woman
by Stacymc2012
Summary: Eliot didn't mind waitin' on his woman as much as he should. He just hoped this generation knew that they should get used to it too.


**I couldn't help it, okay?! I'm on another country music kick and, well, Christian Kane is a country singer and, well... It's Eliot and I always liked Eliot and Tara together because they made sense! Hush, don't judge me! The two have been giving me feels lately, and well, it's a good song! - Can I blame this on sleep deprivation again? I don't own anything, not even the concept of it. Enjoy! (You too, Mik and Tayelor, lol!)**

**The song is: Waitin' On A Woman by Brad Paisley**

* * *

He'd lived a good, _long_ life with the love of his life. It was their 37th year anniversary of being together, their wedding anniversary was just a few weeks away. But they always treasured the day they met and got together for the first time just as much. You'd think, given their previous line of work, the two wouldn't be so sentimental about little things like this, but the truth was, Eliot was just as much of a softy behind closed doors as Ms. Tara Cole, or rather, Kate Spencer, was.

The two were spending the afternoon at the mall. Eliot had been about trying to buy her something for their anniversary. He knew it was futile to find her the perfect thing. Nothing could every amount to everything she was to him. He figured he'd wait for her to be finished with her shopping; he wasn't even sure what she was buying. But, she was a woman; his woman, so he'd wait. He sighed and took a seat on a bench in the outdoor mall that overlooked the beach. Old age gotten to him, he hated to admit. He looked over to a young man on the other side of the bench, who was very much engrossed in what he was doing on his phone. Given what Eliot used to do for a living, he read the younger man easily. The bags he held were either pink or from a very feminine store, so he figured it could only be one thing…

"You waitin' on a woman?" He found himself asking. He knew that bench corner all too well.

The younger man looked up, surprised to see the old man there; he hadn't noticed him before. "I- yeah. Yes, sir, I am… Are you?"

Eliot laughed lowly, "Son, since before you were even thought of, I've been waiting."

The younger man laughed and held a hand out to him, "Brad, sir."

Eliot shook his hand firmly, "Eliot."

"I don't understand why they take so long…" Brad sighed.

Eliot laughed, "When I picked her up for our first date, I told her that I'd be there at 8, she didn't come down until… Maybe 8:30, and all she could say in her cute way, "Sorry, I didn't like a thing that I tried on." But she looked so pretty, I couldn't even mind that she took her time. I didn't mind waiting for her."

Brad laughed as well, that reminded him of his Kimmy, "That sounds a bit familiar."

"Look, life's taken us everywhere in this world and, I swear there is not one place we've been to that she hasn't made us late. I'm pretty sure that she does it sometimes just 'cause she can, and I don't mind 'cause, well, she's just a woman. Son, it's just a fact of life, really," he noted the ring on the younger man's left hand, "it'll be the same with your young wife. You might as well go and get used to that corner of the bench, cause you won't mind waitin' on her…" Eliot chuckled slightly, his blue eyes staring off for a moment as he thought about it.

Brad spoke, "I find myself one of these everywhere I go with her, to be honest," he sighed, but didn't seem peeved.

Eliot laughed, "I guess this new generation wasn't as stupid as I thought."

Brad had to laugh at his own expense. An older woman walked up to them, dressed in a in a nice pale green pant suit walked over to them. She had a linen, vintage scarf wrapped nicely around her neck and a pair of brown shades on to protect her poor eyes from the bright sun of the area they lived in. Brad could tell that the younger woman had been quite beautiful when she was younger, and age hadn't done a thing against it.

Eliot looked up when he heard the familiar footsteps coming toward them. He looked up to see the grafter who had been his wife for so many years and instantly smiled when she did and their eyes connected. He stood when she got close enough and carefully took her delicate hand and pressed a kiss to her soft cheek, "Ready to go?"

Tara smiled softly, "I suppose so, but I'd like to get something to eat before we do," she nodded.

Eliot chuckled a bit, "Sure," he turned back to Brad and smiled, "Son, take your time and enjoy waitin' on your woman," he winked a bit and then, allowing Tara to loop her small arm around his, the two older people walked off, chuckling about something or another.

Brad watched them as they went, chuckling to himself. That would make an interesting song…


End file.
